1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gun barrel cleaning tool and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to clean and lubricate an area between a vent rib and a barrel on a gun with a gun barrel cleaning tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gun cleaning tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, gun cleaning tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning guns are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,477 to Carlton discloses a gun barrel cleaning device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,673 to Williams et al. discloses a gun barrel cleaner and container therefore. U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,240 to Bice discloses a gun barrel cleaning device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,998 to Selleck discloses a gun cleaning rod with swivel handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,925 to Mekler discloses a gun barrel cleaning tool.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a gun barrel cleaning tool that allows a user to readily clean an area between a vent rib and barrel on a rifle, handgun, or other like ballistic weapon.
In this respect, the gun barrel cleaning tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to clean and lubricate an area between a vent rib and a barrel on a gun.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved gun barrel cleaning tool which can be used for allowing a user to clean and lubricate an area between a vent rib and a barrel on a gun. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.